


day 5: curtain fic

by Sang_argente



Series: wincest love week 2016 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>while sam was always the one that wanted a normal life, including a house, it was dean that was the more domestic of the two.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	day 5: curtain fic

while sam was always the one that wanted a normal life, including a house, it was dean that was the more domestic of the two. he was the one who cooked almost all the meals. he was the one who kept the bunker clean, now that they couldn’t just rely on housekeepers. he was the one handled all the maintenance problems that crept up in the old building.

and he liked it that way.

just like he had always been the one to clean their weapons or fix the impala or hustle for their money. like in the past, dean did all the work he could to keep sam just the way he liked him, happy.

he did all the work so, when he crawled into their bed at night, sam was relaxed and soft beside him. he especially liked to curl around sam and listen to the slow, hypnotic breathing his little brother always succumbed to when he was deep in sleep. he much preferred that over laying with sam when he was tense with stress and pain, tossing all night and being plagued by nightmares.

of course, the sensual way sam worked him over with those big, strong hands after a day of work didn’t hurt either, dean thought to himself as sam’s heartbeat lulled him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> like what you see? check out my [tumblr.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
